This is my heart, Butch
by Desired Dreams-XS8018
Summary: sad song that buttercup kaoru felt when butch left her. she is singing, might have chapter where butch says sorry or not. depends on amount of reviews i receive, please read and review :P  ON HIATUS
1. My heart

This is my heart completely shattered, this is my love completely abused.

This is what I show you, and all I ask is why?

I've shown my heart completely shattered, fragmented beyond repair.

This is what you have done to me and my love, so fragile.

All I ask of you is why, yet you never answer, just walk away and let me die…..

Blood's pouring out the holes, arrow's broken in half, its wood splintering, pieces are missing in between, it's wonder it stands.

This is my heart completely shattered, this is my love completely abused.

Yet all your cold eyes do is stare.

Leaving me all alone, this is my heart is completely shattered.

This is my pain, so much I've endured.

All I ask is why? You never reply, just cause me more ache.

To think I used to love you, yet you shattered my glass heart so quick, and now i'm afraid, no kind of glue ever works, you just stand there and call me damaged goods.

This is my heart completely shattered.

This is my love entirely abused.

This is my heart completely shattered.

This is my love entirely fragmented beyond repair.....

This is my heart is completely shattered.

This is my pain, so much I've endured.

This is my story all about you, and your deed.

All I ask of you is why?

Why, is all I ask of you.

Why?

Why?

WHY???

….. This is my heart completely shattered.

This is my love entirely abused.

This is my pain, so much I've endured.

So please leave me and my broken heart alone….


	2. My sacrifice

Butch stared through the small window; he knew he had hurt her greatly.

He quickly wrote her a small song, and hoped it would reach her in time.

He threw it with all his might in the direction of the green puff's house; he hoped that kaoru got it and not Dai, Shou, or her parents.

All he could do now is wait, and hope.

.......

.......

My warm eyes grew colder, because of my sacrifice.

If I told you, you wouldn't have a life to live.

So I had to break your heart, to save your life.

I masked my pain, pretended to hate.

Please just don't ask again.

I know this apology is real late, but please understand my dear.

Your life was my sacrifice.

To see you living your own life meant more to me than a limp corpse.

Just to see you well my dear.

So please take heed of my sacrifice.  
Just don't ask me why again.

Don't make me mask my pain.

No one's got to gain.

I know you hate me now.

Just understand my dear,

I love you so, ooh, but you are my sacrifice.

Please don't ask again.

Your life was my sacrifice.

Don't make me mask my pain.

Your life was my sacrifice.

Please understand my dear.

Your life was my sacrifice.

from your love Butch, to my chocolate peanut Buttercup- Kaoru


	3. My surprise

**A/N: w00t another chapter and this time I put in two songs since I am too lazy to write one. Both are by the Beatles I chose them because they made sense with the plot, and I love the Beatles. Lol :P anyway I hope you like :DDDD oh bye the way, they are around 14 age wise and there will be flashbacks on how they met :D**

Butch sat almost ready to leave he grabbed his iPod and the first song was by the Beatles, he decided to listen to it before he escaped to see Kaoru.

It's been a long time  
Now I'm coming back home  
I've been away now  
Oh how I've been alone  
Wait till I come back to your side  
We'll forget the tears we've cried.

But if your heart breaks  
Don't wait, turn me away  
And if your heart's strong  
Hold on, I won't delay  
Wait till I come back to your side  
We'll forget the tears we've cried.

I feel as though  
You ought to know  
That I've been good  
As good as I can be  
And if you do  
I'll trust in you  
And know that you  
Will wait for me.

It's been a long time  
Now I'm coming back home  
I've been away now  
Oh how I've been alone  
Wait till I come back to your side  
We'll forget the tears we've cried.

I feel as though  
You ought to know  
That I've been good  
As good as I can be  
And if you do  
I'll trust in you  
And know that you  
Will wait for me.

But if your heart breaks **(A/N: her heart was broken, shattered to be exact)**  
Don't wait, turn me away  
And if your heart's strong  
Hold on, I won't delay  
Wait till I come back to your side  
We'll forget the tears we've cried.

It's been a long time  
Now I'm coming back home  
I've been away now  
Oh, how I've been alone.

He smiled, this song was really close to what was happening; he looked up Blossom and Bubbles were outside his window, he called Brick and Boomer and they all left, Butch towards Kaoru's apartment complex, and the rest towards the city, to deal with Him.

Kaoru had gotten Butch's letter, it flew through her open window, and she read it and cried.

It was so uncharacteristic of her, but it was sweet of Butch to do that for her.

It as if her heart was slightly mended. She was really lonely so turned on her iPod and started to listen to various Beatles songs.

She softly began to sing along. **(A/N: I love this song and I was tired of coming up with ones, so I used this…. And I think it will be less of song-fanfic…I don't know yet)**

"Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.**(A/N: doesn't this describe buttercup?)**  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.**(A/N: this just screams buttercup)**

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round."

"Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh." Said a soft voice from her windowsill.

She looked up and gasped.

"Butch! Where have you been, why did you leave, i- I "

"Kaoru, it's okay, I was in trouble, Him threatened to kill you if stayed near you so I left, I realized it was an empty threat so I escaped.

And I'm pretty sure my brothers, Bubbles, and Blossom need help fighting him so hurry up transform." he said sitting next to her on her green bed after the large hug he gave her.

"Wait, do they know about us?" "Oh no now Miya and Momo will be asking me like crazy about us…the horrors, well at least my mom didn't find out of then…oh god no the horrors, even worse." Kaoru said shuddering.

Butch looked at her funny and then kissed her to get her to stop rambling about the 'horrors'.

Kaoru's eyes widened she sat there in shock for a moment then kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck.

Butch's arms reached round her waist pulling her closer, and everything was going nicely until some one walked in. **(A/N: omg who could it be???)**

"Hey Kao- OH MY GOD. What are you? Who is that? What the hell?" Dai stuttered startled to be walking in on his 14 year old sister making out with some random guy (to him he doesn't know Butch).

"Oh shit." Kaoru mumbled.

Butch nervously laughed as he let go of Kaoru, his face turning bright red.

"Dai, please, pleease don't tell mom." Kaoru pleaded with her older brother.

"Maybe I should, what could have happened if I didn't walk in?" he relied harshly his green eyes darkening.

"Oh my god Dai. Do I look like some kind of whore? You know what.. I don't even have time for this, I need to and help Bubbles and Blossom" She said before transforming into Buttercup.

His eyes widened "What the fuck? First you make out with random guys, now I fine out that you are Buttercup from Power-Puff Girls Z?" he shouted.

"Am i supposed to be excited or mad?" he half-yelled.

Butch jumped out of the window, hovering in mid-air.

"Dude, Buttercup we need to get going; they can't fight Him by themselves."

"What? Now it so happens that boy you were just making out with has super powers too?" Dai replied annoyed

"Long story," Buttercup said before flying out joining Butch. "Oh and he's not some random guy he's my _boyfriend_. His name is Ryuu or more popularly known as Butch from the _Rowdy-Ruff Boys Z_"

She said stretching out rowdy-ruff boys z and boyfriend just to annoy Dai.

Then they both flew off leaving a flash of green and a dumbstruck Dai behind.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Butch asked curiously.

Buttercup laughed and said "Duh, of course!"

"Sweet!" Butch said grinning.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as they flew towards Tokyo City.

"Why wouldn't you be, Butch?"

"Well I mean I left before I asked you to be my girlfriend sooo…..

_Flashback:_

_Butch, or Ryuu as he was known at the school he and brothers attended, was best friends with Kaoru._

_She knew he was really Butch just as he knew she was really Buttercup._

_Miyako (Bubbles) and Momoko (Blossom) had no idea that Yuuto was Boomer or that Akako was Brick; they just thought that they were the new kids._

_This is actually how they met…._

_Kaoru was skateboarding on her way home, back from school, when a guy, about 14 was walking not paying attention._

"_Hey, watch out!" she called unable to slow down her skateboard._

"_Huh?" the guy in green replied._

_They crashed, with Kaoru in the bottom and the boy on top._

"_Owww" Kaoru said, before looking in to dark green eyes of the guy on top of her._

_She knew who it was in an instant, and fear pumped through her veins; she just really hoped he didn't recognize her._

_It was Butch, from the Rowdy-ruff boys. _

"_Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Butch said getting up and extending a hand to help her off the ground._

_Kaoru ignored the hand and got up by her self._

_As if, she was going to let Butch help her._

"_Are you okay, man?" he asked._

"_Umm, yea, sorry it was my fault too."_

"_Well, my name is Ryuu. What's yours?" he asked again his green eyes twinkling as he did._

"_Kaoru, but I have to go now, so bye." She said hurriedly._

_She turned to get her skateboard and skated past._

"_Wait that was a chick?" Ryuu said surprised at the fact that Kaoru was a girl.  
_

_Then after finding out they go the same school._

"_Whoa it's you Kaoru, remember me Ryuu?" He said seeing her in his homeroom class on his first day of school._

"_Oh um yeah...heh heh. So what's up….__**Butch**__." She whispered the last part._

_His eye widened then observed her for a while._

_He smirked. "Wouldn't except any less than that from the famous Power-Puff Girl z Buttercup." He said realizing who it was._

_He explained how he wasn't evil, much, anymore and that he didn't always have super powers._

_He even had a transformation belt too._

_Except it wasn't a compact, it was a rectangular belt buckle that was dark green._

_He showed her proof as he transformed on the school roof when a monster appeared attacking Tokyo City._

"_Sensei my head is Oozing!"_

"_Sensei my heart is cracking!"_

"_Sensei my stomach is walking away!"_

"_Sensei my brain just died!"_

"_Sensei my eyeball popped out!"_

"_Sensei my ear was delivered!"_

_Were the calls of six students in class, confused a teacher let them go the 'Nurse'._

**A/N: this is another chapter of my story sooo what do you think? Please review and fave if you like it. :D Come on push the button with the green letter you'll a brownie :D or a cookie if you like cookies better :D Yum cookies or brownies :D so if you want one go and ouch the green button :D if you don't I am afraid I may have to send out a cyborg koala monkey unicorn robot to attack you and your loved ones; so to delay the apocalypse, press the green button. Green the mixture of blue and yellow or for the colorblind people the button that says review the story/chapter! So choose right now a cyborg koala monkey unicorn robot attack (a.k.a. the apocalypse) or a cookie or brownie. You do the math. Easy huh? And if you think I am lying, you'll be sorry when my cyborg koala monkey unicorn attacks you! **


End file.
